1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates, in general, to soldering and, in particular, to a new and useful soldering iron having a covering tube and a soldering tip slipped onto a front section of the tube in a close sliding fit, the soldering tip being fastened axially by means of a spring element which is fastened at the far end section of the tube.
Soldering irons are known from German patents DE No. 29 13 384 C1 and DE No. 36 10 042 C1. In such a soldering iron the soldering tip, which is slipped onto the tube receiving the heating element in a close sliding fit, is retained in axial directions by means of a spring element usually in the form of a tensioning spring. The point of the tube having a detector is pressed against the bottom of the inner bore of the soldering tip, but the soldering tip can rotate with regard to the tube by a certain angle determined by the length of the front end of the spring wire end engaging with the soldering tip. One end of the tension spring is fastened on the tube by means of several spring windings and a tight fit. Herein it is a disadvantage that the soldering tip can rotate on the tube, so that the actual work section of the soldering tip can rotate away from the desired soldering position. Furthermore, the known soldering tip fastenings for thin-walled hollow soldering tips with diameters of less than 3 mm can be employed only with limitations.